Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-1-2(2z-5)}$
Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -1 {-2(}\gray{2z-5}{)} $ $ -1 {-4z+10} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -4z {-1 + 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -4z + {9}$ The simplified expression is $-4z+9$